


One Little Kitty Up On The Roof...

by cherylcc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Regret, Why Did I Write This?, yikes hope u guys like this fjdjjsj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylcc/pseuds/cherylcc
Summary: my take on chat blanc. same stuff happens but not really?? just wanted to do this cuz my heart is just feeling the angst from the episode fldkekekek
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	One Little Kitty Up On The Roof...

Blue. That’s the first colour he saw. His vision cleared, and he realised he was underwater. He fully awoke from his restless unconsciousness, where he dreamt that he razed his home to the ground with a huge ball of Cataclysm, along with his family and the love of his life. However, what he saw in front of him confirmed that his nightmare was a reality. His eyes widened._ So it’s true, I did this to them. This is all my fault._

He swam, away from the last of his family, away from the girl who had captured his heart. He didn’t realise that he could breathe underwater, only focusing on running away from his mistake. He proceeded to scale the familiar TVi building, seeing as it’s the only building that is standing. He ignored the pounding of his head, a voice screaming for him to go back and somehow get the magic earrings in his possession. He felt like he no longer had a sense of purpose, due to the strings that controlled him being cut off from him forever, but the power and the hopelessness and the mantra of G_et the Miraculous for The Wish!_ still remained running through his mind, his body, his heart.

He knew everything about someone who he had locked up in his heart, and the only thing he knew about himself was his name and what he did.

_My name is Chat Blanc, and I just made the biggest mistake in the history of mistakes._

Seconds turned to hours turned to days turned to months. He wondered around the building he was stranded on, rolled around the roof that he had so many memories of. He looked at the moon that stayed up in the sky all this while with a small portion of it exploded, yet another reminder of his mistake. The sun was nowhere to be found. His sanity slowly slipped away, disappearing till the rogue power that was left in him took over, yet somehow it mixed with a small part of the other person inside him. He now spends his days idly waiting, the need to make a wish to fix his mess growing desperate.

—

Chat Blanc was sitting on the edge of the roof, staring past his feet into the water below as he had been doing every few hours now. His white cat ears drooped against his white hair, which would have camouflaged if not for his hair having silver streaks from the reflection of light. His body stood out against his blue surroundings, his white silhouette an indication of him being the only living thing in this world.

_“One little kitty up on the roof, languishing on it without his lady…”_

He missed the voices behind him while he was lost in his thoughts, but later one of those voices managed to cut through the fog in his head.

“Chat Noir?”

The cat ears perked up, not believing what it heard. He turned around to take a peek, hoping to prove to himself that he wasn’t being delusional. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the melodious voice of his Princess was real.

“My Lady? I thought I lost you! I was so depurressed that you were gone.”

It pained him to see his love back away from him slowly, fear evident in her bluebell eyes that he loves oh so much. He heard her ask him what happened, but backtracked and told him not to tell her anything before claiming that they were going to fix the mess that he caused.

“Well, of course we’re going to fix this now that you’re back and that you’re going to give me your Miraculous!”

She kicked him away just as he was about to touch the object of his desire.

“My Miraculous? What’s going on with you Chat Noir?”

“I’m sorry if I come off as rude. Please give me your Miraculous my Lady. Chat Blanc has… made a few mistakes.”

Then as she came closer, something flared up inside him. A voice, a voice he had trapped away for so long was surfacing, taking control of just a moment. _Save me my Lady, save me!_ A single tear slip out the corner of his eye as that voice managed to get a hold of the voice box. 

“Save me…”

_This little kitty made a mistake, please let him fix it, and bring back his love…_

—

They’ve been playing cat and mouse for a while now, after Chat Blanc took over again and failed to swipe the earrings once more. He had managed to shock her though, speaking her true name, addressing her as the person behind the spotted mask.

_How did you manage to find out her identity?_ Bunnyx thought to herself after getting over the initial shock that one of her closest friends was the one who entrusted her with her Miraculous. She went back in time to a few minutes before she went to get Minibug, and to her horror saw Ladybug leave Adrien’s room just as he entered. He saw her. 

“Oh no, just what have you done, Marinette?”

Her anxiety increased tenfold when she found what happened after a completely different story from that of her memories. She picked up the unicorn plushie that she had acquired from rose all those years ago to see it disappear. _Aw man, I was supposed to return that to Rose today. You have to fix this, Minibug!_

She went forward by a few seconds, to discover Adrien and Marinette… together? “It’s worse than I feared. You have to hurry Ladybug!” Desperation was clear in her voice as she went back to where the actual Ladybug was.

Chat Blanc used a Super Cataclysm against Ladybug, but she managed to dodge it. The TVi building did not have the same fate though, crumbling down to join the rest of Paris. The world around Bunnyx shook, and she quickly went though the altered timeline to see Marinette and Adrien’s relationship blossom for a few months. She went back to the world Chat Blanc was in, trying to look for clues to obtain the answer to this mystery. She went back to the alternate timeline to find a nightmare brewing.

_All this time… Adrien was the cat, and Hawkmoth had been under our noses… I want to _ **murder ** _Gabriel Agreste!_

She kept watch on Chat Blanc and Ladybug, grimacing as her leg faded away, and hoped that the heroine would be able to save them all.

_The Butterfly had threatened his Bug, and the cat had failed to protect his princess…_

—

Chat Blanc had been caught completely off guard when Ladybug collided into his back and took his baton. He had long since figured out that this Ladybug was brought from the past by Bunnyx, and was probably watching from wherever she was. The evil power laughed in delight, still trying to push away the other voice who has become very persistent.

“Try again, my Lady!”

He threw more of his destructive power at her but she kept running further away, till she was trapped at the edge of the fallen Eiffel Tower. She still refused to cooperate and even called her lucky charm, so he decided to try a different tactic. _Fine, if she won’t understand, then I’ll give her answers._

And so he cataclysmed the ground below her and sent her plummeting into the water. The trapped soul screamed in pain. _No! Marinette!_

—

Marinette would have appreciated the beautiful colours around her if she was in a different situation. She dove deeper into the water with the help of her yo-yo for oxygen, finding statues of herself and Hawkmoth. The answer to the question had been revealed to Bunnyx.

_They crashed though Hawkmoth’s lair after figuring out it’s location. They were ready to take him down, but the villain addressed Chat Noir by his civilian name and revealed his missing mother to be in a glass coffin behind the man, shooting an arrow through the young boy’s heart._

_“I’m doing this all for her, Adrien. For you. For us.”_

_“F-Father! Why? Why? WHY?”_

_The boy got angry, his powers going out of control. He was a millimetre away from cataclysming his body when he stopped, and the villain took advantage of it by hitting him out of the lair and straight into the metal of the famous Parisian monument, the Eiffel Tower._

_“We can save her with your Miraculous, and with hers,” Hawkmoth said as he stalked closer, his son moving away with each step._

_Then Ladybug arrived and tried to reason with her partner, which ultimately failed when the butterfly Miraculous wilder sent an akuma out to his own blood and flesh while he was distraught. And when his son succumbed to his power after a long resistance, he forced him to obey him and destroy his sworn enemy so that they could get the jewels that she possessed. It backfired though when the now white cat villain hesitated and ended up using it on himself. As the white ball of destruction grew, Ladybug reached forward towards her kitty in concern while Hawkmoth cowarded and tried to shield himself._

_“My Lady…”  
_ _“Adrien…”_

Ladybug returned to the surface, determined to put an end to all of this. She needed to save her kitty, her partner. He was extremely uncontrollable now though, his power growing in his hand, with a threat on his lips. He was going though a fight internally, one side trying to be the dominant one. 

_No! You can’t do that!_

_Yes. I. CAN!_

“You don’t love me anymore, so I’ll destroy everything! You, me, our memories, everything that’s left!”

He was going to cause the end of the world.

_The kitten’s in pain, he’s out of control. Please save this kitty, dear Marinette…_

But then, she admitted defeat and was going to surrender, coming closer till she was a breath away from his lips. His heart swelled with love for her, the locked away soul reaching out to her. _Save me…_

“I’m no longer Chat Noir, Princess, my Marinette. I am Chat Blanc.”

“But to me, you’ll always be Chat Noir. I know he’s in there somewhere. Please, my kitty, my chaton… Please come back to me…”

Pain. Pain everywhere while the internal conflict flares up from Ladybug’s plea. Chat Blanc bent down on his knees, head pounding in pain as he tried to fight the akuma residing within his bell. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the voices in his head screamed. The trapped little soul of Adrien fought with all his might to go back to his love as Ladybug held him, whispering words of encouragements and hopes for him to come back. Adrien won in the end, the corrupted akuma flapping out it’s target in the form of a pure white butterfly.

_Chat Blanc is very sorry… Please forgive him, my dear Ladybug…_

—

The Miraculous Cure may have fixed everything and saved the future, but Chat Noir remembered. He remembered every detail, every time he tried to inflict hurt on her. He remembered the identities, how his father had not shown him any mercy. He was going to have nightmares, that was for sure. 

Ladybug, who currently sat beside him with her head on her shoulder, had said that she had forgotten most of what had happened, only what had happened before she time travelled. But he was not going to let her know of the pain, not going to let her see how much she had actually suffered, so maybe it was a blessing that she forgot. They were going to take Hawkmoth down though, since Chat Noir revealed his identity, but refrained from saying he knew hers. That is for after everything is over.

For now, they will just enjoy their company for a bit before planning starts.

_One little kitty up on the roof, <strike>watching the sunset with his Lady…</strike> bearing the pain and guilt deep in his heart…_

**Author's Note:**

> this us cross posted on tumblr u can find me there @cherylccher !! :)


End file.
